


Zydrate

by AlastorGrim



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Almighty Tallest Zim (Invader Zim), BAMF Dib Membrane, Body Horror, Bottom Dib (Invader Zim), Earth is conquered, Orgasm Denial, Other, Slave Dib, Smut, Sounding, Spitroasting, Subspace, Tentacle Sex, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlastorGrim/pseuds/AlastorGrim
Summary: Tallest Zim is in need of a helping hand.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 344





	Zydrate

**Author's Note:**

> ZaDR smut week continues, baby! Tentacles!

Zim sighed heavily, a glass of sweet ice dangling between his claws as he lounged in his throne, a viscous blue liquid sheening his skin and giving away his less than presentable state. Despite the Massive being kept at a comfortable 45° fahrenheit, his insides felt like they were boiling, heat scouring his limbs and hissing at his attempts to think clearly. 

"We've found no suitable matches, my Tallest," one of his advisors reported meekly, his high collar barely muffling the tremor in his voice. "Every Irken we have tested becomes sick immediately after being introduced to the chemical solution. It is simply too potent for Smallers to handle, and every Taller is currently busy with their workload--none of them can take an extended leave without severe repercussions."

" _Ugh_ ," Zim uttered in an exasperated groan. He lolled his head to the side to narrow his eyes at the advisor, who swallowed audibly. "You are telling me that I will have to be quarantined for the duration of my Molt because the selection pool is too _weak_ to handle me?" He hissed.

The advisor spluttered, "U-Unfortunately, my Tallest. Though, I can propose another option!" He finished hurriedly when Zim raised his hand as if to banish him from the Massive via airlock.

Cocking a brow, Zim lowered his hand slightly. "Continue." 

Hurrying to explain, the advisor went on, "Y-Yes, of course. I propose that we select a candidate from the prisons. One of a hardier and more disposable species."

Zim's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you suggesting I select an inferior being to keep myself at bay?"

"I am sorry, m-my Tallest, but it may be the only option." The advisor wrung his hands nervously. "Besides! Wouldn't it be better to inconvenience a being that deserves it? There wouldn't be a need for you to restrain yourself either, because most of the prisoners are disposable and easily replaced!" He tried again, going for persuasive.

"So you are implying that I am an inconvenience."

The nervous smile vanished from the advisor's face and he went a worrying shade of ash green. "NO--no, not at all, my Almighty Tall--"

Zim bursting into cackling laughter cut him off, tossing his head back as he heckled loudly at the sight of the other's panic. The advisor went rigid. "At ease, Advisor Tuy. I know you would never dare insult your Tallest." He rolled his head back down to stare intensely at Tuy. The advisor gulped. "Say I accept your ridiculous proposal. What type of prisoner did you have in mind? Hopefully not one as weak as your test subjects."

"Of course not, my Tallest. I will select one from the Delinquent cells."

"Mm," Zim hummed, vision going a little fuzzy as another wave of heat and chill rolled over him in quick succession, scattering his thoughts. Being Tallest certainly had its drawbacks, he would admit. The Primal Molt was one of them. "Very well. Find me the strongest, most contrary Delinquent out of the bunch. I do not want to be disappointed."

•🔻•

"618!"

Dib fell to the ground when hot electricity cracked over his back, landing on his hands and knees with a grunt. Gritting his teeth at the pain, Dib lifted his head to look up at the trio of small Vortian children trembling in front of him, mouthing ' _Go!_ '. They bolted.

Pushing himself up, Dib was abruptly sent back to the ground by yet another lash of the Enforcer's whip, scalding the bare, scarred skin of his back even further. A malicious chuckle, a dirty boot pressing into the wounds of his back, and half a sentence that Dib didn't hear because he was too busy rolling to plant his heel into the Enforcer's spooch to pay attention. Hopping back up to his feet and rolling his shoulders to shrug off the pain, Dib scowled down at the Enforcer and gripped him by the antennae, yanking down the same second he brought his knee up into the prick's face. If they'd had one, it would've broken their nose.

Dib turned on heel and sprinted, relieved to see that the kids had made it away from the shitshow while they still could. But, the thing was, running barefoot across barren, rocky terrain in nothing but an Irken issued loincloth was not conducive to a quick getaway, no matter how fast you could run. 

It wasn't even a minute before he was struck down again, the guards on site ever aware of his location given that this behavior wasn't exactly _new_ for Dib. A black disc hit him in the chest (a familiar feeling, unfortunately) and swiftly spanned out and brought him to his knees, a cuff around his hands and his ankles bound together. Dib swore loudly, but he knew better than to struggle. 

A sickeningly sweet laugh made him freeze, pupils shrinking to mere pinpricks. Crisp, shiny black boots stopped in front of him. Dib whipped his head up to see two horribly familiar faces smirking down at him. Dib snarled.

"Stealing again, _618_?"

"Playing hero was always his shtick--that and not knowing when to quit."

"Red," Dib ground out, furious. " _Purple_. Come to gloat again? Or are you actually here to do something useful this time?"

Red kicked him in the stomach so hard that Dib would've puked had he eaten anything in the past twenty-four hours. But no, he'd pilfered from the Enforcer's snack stock again to feed the kids in his unit. Because, if he was honest, hunger pangs weren't nearly as bad as the churning feeling of guilt he got when he heard them crying over the same in the cells at night. Dib had no idea what they'd done to end up in the Delinquent unit (they were _kids_ for fuck's sake), but whatever it was wasn't deserving of slowly starving to death. 

Purple placed a hand on Red's shoulder, antennae twitching in mirth. "Easy, Red. Remember our orders. Besides," he mused as he leaned down to meet Dib's eyes with a mocking smile. "Dib's an old friend of ours, remember?"

"Oh fuck you, Pur," Dib spat viciously, voice still raspy with pain.

For some reason, that made Red snicker. Purple grinned condescendingly and straightened. "It is your lucky day, prisoner 618," he crooned as he folded his hands behind his back. "It seems you are getting an upgrade in position. In service to the Tallest himself."

Dib narrowed his eyes in confusion, suspicion rising when Red snorted in vindictive amusement. "What? Why?"

"Oh don't worry, 618," Red drawled, eyes twinkling. "I am sure it won't last long. You will back where you belong before you know it."

"And if I refuse?" Dib said daringly, head lifting in defiance. 

"Foolish human," Purple laughed, head tipped jovially as his PAK legs extended to lift him off the ground, lilac tunic fluttering in the dry wind of Zirus Minor's plains. "You don't have a choice." He smirked and he and Red shared a look.

Dib swallowed, jaw clenched. 

Fuck.

•🔻•

Dib was taken from Zirus Minor in a small pod with only Purple and Red for company, which was not only degrading, but _painful_. The Massive wasn't too far away, especially not with the specialized ship they were taking, but in the time between the Massive and Zirus, the two ex-invaders needed to make Dib _presentable_. 

Dib didn't feel the need to describe how fucking awful it was. 

Dib had been on the Massive before, but only briefly, so he'd never gotten the chance to see the Tallest in person. Not that he had ever wanted to, what with how Red and Purple waxed poetic on their leader. 

But here he was, standing between Red and Purple in nothing but chains and the sweeping loincloth he'd been given when he'd been numbered and tagged two years ago. It was black, with the Irken insignia stamped in vivid magenta on the front to mark him as Irken property. A slave to the Empire, just like countless others.

"Almighty Tallest Zim will see you now," said a skittish looking Irken with a high collar, who stood by the door like a tiny butler. 

"About time," Red muttered as the doors to the throne room swung open. He grabbed Dib by the bicep, Purple on the human's other side as they dragged him into the room together. 

The scent of strawberries and charcoal assaulted Dib's senses as the door closed behind them, nearly making him gag. Shaking his head and struggling to not make a face, Dib glanced up at the throne up on the dias in front of them. He blinked.

The Tallest was indeed very tall, possibly hitting an impressive eight feet, which surprised Dib because Red and Purple were considered Tallers and were only 5'5". It was a significant difference.

The Tallest didn't look so hot, either, chest heaving and something that looked like sweat dripping off his skin, even though Dib knew Irkens couldn't sweat. He was nursing a glass of bright blue liquid in a glass with a curly straw like it was ambrosia, eyes sharp and glistening when they snapped down to the trio in front of him. Pulling the straw away from his mouth, Tallest Zim narrowed his eyes. 

"This is it?"

"Yes, my Tallest. We believe he will be to your liking," Purple assured as he and Red bowed low at the waist. 

"I will be the judge of that." Tallest Zim waved a hand dismissively. "Now leave."

To Dib's surprise, neither Red nor Purple bristled at the brisk address, instead nodding and exiting fairly hastily. Tipping his head to the side and narrowing his eyes, Dib slowly turned away from the closed doors, jolting when he heard a heavy clang, indicating that they'd been locked. Alarmed, Dib whipped around to stare, wide-eyed, at Tallest Zim.

The pinkened Tallest had risen from his throne, and was now slowly making his way towards Dib with sharp, intent eyes. Dib licked the backs of his teeth, nervous. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me what the fuck this is all about?"

Tallest Zim didn't stop in his approach, but he did raise an eyebrow. "They were right. You _are_ mouthy. No matter," he murmured as he stopped in front of Dib, grasping his chin and wrenching it up to meet his eyes. "We'll fix that soon."

"Wha--?"

"Do you know what a Primal Molt is, prisoner 618?" 

"Dib," Dib snapped back abruptly, glaring. "My _name_ is Dib."

"I don't care," Tallest Zim retorted with an annoyed twitch of his antennae. "Do you know what it is? From that stupid look on your face, I'm going to guess not." He waved a clawed hand even as Dib made an affronted noise. "It is when a Tallest, after giving up their thumbs for their duty to the Empire, are forced by their wetware into a morphed, aggressive state that will cause them go on a rampage of hunger, devouring everything in sight in a ridiculous attempt to make up for the new physical weakness." As he spoke, Dib noticed that there were only two claws holding his face, the third one all other Irkens sported missing. 

They _chopped their thumbs off_? What the fuck kind of backwards tradition was that? And Purple had called humans the primitive ones.

Tallest Zim tipped his head, his blush shaded armour clinking as he shifted. It seemed oddly loose. "In order to keep a Tallest from doing extreme amounts of damage to the Empire on these rampages, they must be directed to satiate a different sort of hunger." Raspberry colored eyes flicked over Dib once, pointed, and Dib nearly choked. "This will ensure they are distracted for a sufficient enough time for their PAKs to recalibrate the wetware back into a reasonable state. Is that enough of an _explanation_ for you, Dib-prisoner?" He finished caustically, heedless of Dib's spluttering. 

"What the fuck? What the--no! HELL no. Fuck that, I'm not--"

Yanking Dib closer with a high-pitched, resonating growl, Tallest Zim snarled in his face. "You will do whatever I want you to do, or you will die."

Wrenching his face from the Tallest's hands and valiantly ignoring the shakiness of his knees, Dib spat, "I'll die anyway! Might as well kill me now and get it over with so I can keep at least some of my fucking dignity."

Zim barked out a gritty laugh, eyes narrowed and teeth bared. "Is that something you think you have? Dignity?"

Dib blanched and scowled at the Tallest, hackles raised and bristling. But he didn't say anything. What was there to say to that?

Tallest Zim shut his eyes as a violent shudder shook him from antennae to claws, armor jingling. When his eyes snapped open again, the berry pink had been replaced by a bloody red. Clicking his tongue and still trembling slightly, Zim gripped Dib loosely by his throat.

"Still, I am approaching my Molt, and it would be troublesome if you struggled for the duration of it. I will make you a deal: name one thing you desire, and if you survive the entirety of my Molt, I will grant it to you," the Tallest promised solemnly, though his eyes were glinting with amusement. 

"...Anything I want?" Dib asked after a moment, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What if I said I wanted my freedom? You would give it to me, just like that?"

Zim grinned, teeth far sharper than they'd been a moment ago. "If you survive."

Dib sneered, pride riled and snarling in his chest, teaming up with his need for freedom to create a storm of brave bluster for him to work with. "I'll take that challenge, alien scum. And I'll flip you off on my way out."

Instead of getting angry, Zim blinked, then smirked, looking vaguely impressed. "Good." He yanked Dib flush against him and swooped down to sink his teeth into the crook of Dib's shoulder. Dib sucked in a choked breath, hissing through his teeth at the pain. Zim leaned back up, licking crimson from his lips. "I hope you are compatible. It would be a shame to kill you so soon."

"Wait, are you--are you fucking _venomous_?" Dib squawked.

"Something like that," Zim huffed. He trailed a claw down Dib's spine in a distracted manner, eyes zeroing in on the blood dribbling sluggishly from the mark he'd made on Dib's shoulder. "By the time it kicks in, I should already have Molted and you should be relatively immune to it's effects from then on. If you survive through the initial dose, that is."

Dib could feel it, then. It was burning through his veins at a rapid rate, searing his nerves in a way that was definitely painful, but not entirely unpleasant. He sucked in a sharp breath, half alarmed and half confused. 

Zim gave another shudder, and Dib saw his eyes go from blood red to burgundy. Darkening. "It's best if we start now. That way when I Molt, there is less of a chance I will simply eat you and continue my rampage anyway."

Oh. Great. That was comforting.

Dib didn't get a chance to say anything to the contrary, because Tallest Zim had grasped his chin and yanked his face up again, crashing their mouths together and prying his lips open with a _massive_ tongue. Alarmed, Dib let out a protesting noise and instinctively pushed against Zim's chest plate to try and shove him back so Dib could breathe. But as the python-sized appendage slithered it's way into his mouth and down his throat, there was a faint taste of charcoal, and Dib's entire body went hot, cheeks flushing brightly as his hands gave up pushing and grasped for the armored collar instead.

' _The venom_ ,' Dib thought hazily as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. ' _It must be some sort of aphrodisiac._ '

He could feel Zim's tongue stretching his esophagus and cutting off his airflow, but his head was going fuzzy and his body was gaining a mind of its own as his hands reached up to claw at the back Zim's neck. He was essentially choking to death on an alien tyrant's tongue and he couldn't care because it felt _good_.

When Zim pulled back, all Dib could do was wheeze for air, face red with both lack of oxygen and embarrassment (not to mention the spike of arousal that he was stubbornly trying to repress). Zim huffed, reaching back to press a button on the collar of his armor. It fell apart with a loud clang, hitting the floor in five separate pieces. 

Dib's mouth dried up. 

It wasn't as noticeable on the Tallest's face because of the excess of the blue stuff that smelled like artificial strawberries, but he had gone incredibly thin, and his skin much, much darker than a regular Irken's. His chest was grotesquely broad, every dip and bulge of his ribcage horribly pronounced, while his waist and stomach were sickly thin, limbs like twigs. As Dib watched, several knobs seemed to rise up from Zim's spine and break skin, blackened limbs like spider's legs erupting from his back and striking into the floor so hard it cracked. A film gathered over his eyes, entire form trembling as his vision was obscured and his PAK legs involuntarily jutted out. The film bubbled and tore in odd places, leaving Zim's eyes looking like pools of partially cooled lava. He had started to seize slightly, head thrown back, his claws digging into Dib's back and breaking skin as they elongated and sharpened, the pink gauntlets falling from his hands as he snarled at nothing, a second jaw cracking into place, complete with another set of deadly looking teeth.

Zim's antennae stretched as well, snapping and curling like twiggy tree limbs. He seemed to grow yet another foot, but this time he widened with it until Dib felt like he was being held captive by a _giant_. When Zim finally stopped shaking, he snapped his head forward to hover over Dib, breathing harshly. 

He looked like something out of a Lovecraftian horror novel, and just when Dib thought it couldn't get any worse, those twiggy antennae perked forward and something wet and absurdly hot curled around his thigh. Then another, and another, until it felt like something dumped a bucket of heated eels over his lap.

Dib was afraid to look down. He did it anyway.

A hoard of deep red, slick and pulsing tentacles in various widths and lengths writhed against Dib's waist, curling around his legs and pushing insistently at the cloth covering his groin, making it damp with a thick, clear fluid that smelled like the aftermath of an explosion, tinted with sweetness. Dib choked on air, horror and shameful arousal taking him in equal measure. He felt his cock stiffen with interest, making a spot beneath his loincloth that several tentacles immediately crowded over, like sharks drawn to blood.

Dib jolted backwards when some slipped beneath his loincloth, spooked, only for Zim to snarl and slash his claws down Dib's back.

"° _Yikillon!_ °"

Arching his back and crying out in pain, Dib hissed through his teeth as blood began to drool down his back from the deep gouges in his skin. That aphrodisiac must've been a hell of a drug, because the pain only served to heighten Dib's arousal and make his entire body tingle, oversensitive.

Two of the thicker tentacles took advantage of his distraction and grabbed him by his upper thighs, lifting him up off the ground and wrenching his legs apart while the rest crowded up under his loincloth, squirming against his skin and curling around the base of his cock. One wrapped around his balls and squeezed curiously, and Dib let out a high pitched yelp when it ventured on the side of too hard. 

"Not--that _hurts_ ," Dib whined, though it wasn't exactly a plea to stop. He scraped his nails against Zim's emaciated chest, catching on the bumps of the Tallest's ribs and trying to cling with little success. Another tentacle, this one a dark black and seemingly thicker than the rest, pushed up against his entrance. Dib tried to snap his legs closed on instinct, but the two holding them apart refused to let him. "Hey, w-whoa, you can't just sho- _OVE_ \--!"

Dib was choked off by Zim growling lowly and slamming the tentacle up into him anyway, punching the breath out of him and making him shriek in a fuzzy mix of agony and ecstasy. 

"Take. It." Zim ground out between thrusts, molten eyes locked intensely on Dib. Speaking common seemed to take a lot of effort.

Those freaky ass spider legs lifted them both up so that Zim could spin Dib around without risking him running away, hoisting them doggy style mid air as he fucked into Dib with reckless abandon, panting and growling and drooling over Dib's shoulder like a beast. 

Dib's head hung down and his cowlick had drooped down with sweat and helplessness, the girth of the tentacle Zim had stuffed inside him keeping his prostate pressed down, shooting sparks throughout his entire body like a stuttering stream of electricity every time that tentacle pulsed against it. Dib could do nothing but moan and shudder, one of the thinner tentacles having lashed around Dib's shackled hands to yank them backwards, where he was helpless to resist the newer onslaught of the longer ones slithering up to rub roughly at his nipples, making his hair stand on end as his nerves overloaded. 

' _Oh God, oh fuck, this was an AWFUL idea, oh FUCK,_ ' Dib thought frantically as another, smaller tentacle tried to wriggle its way into his hole as well, determined. 

Dib really should've been in pain. He wasn't an idiot, he knew how the human body worked, and he knew he should be half-dead right now from the earlier gashes alone, not even looking at the sudden intrusion on his unprepared ass. But it just felt _so damn **good**_. 

Yet another tentacle started prodding at his entrance, pressing at his perineum as the other simultaneously pushed in alongside the largest one already in him. White hot pleasure shot through him, and Dib came with a ragged shout, trembling all over. He let out a long, high-pitched whine when Tallest Zim continued to fuck into him at a wild pace, but it was cut off by a tentacle that was much longer than the others trailing up to his lips and forcing its way into his mouth. It slid down his throat and restricted his airflow much like Zim's tongue had, making him gag briefly. The taste of burnt candy definitely didn't help, scrubbed over his tongue so thoroughly that Dib was sure that he would be tasting it for _days_.

Oversensitive and struggling to feel alarmed, Dib kicked out when he felt a worryingly thin tendril snake up and around his cock, smearing through his earlier release and smudging it across the flushed head. The constant stimulation of his prostate hadn't given him a chance to catch his breath, and his dick hadn't even started to soften, still straining valiantly against the appendages keeping it hostage. The small one stroked its tip across the slit of his cock, making Dib shiver, before it started to _slip into him_. It went slowly, but it was such an odd sensation--things weren't supposed to go _in_ there--that Dib couldn't help but squirm in his writhing binds, crying out against the tentacle leisurely fucking his throat.

Behind him, Zim rubbed his forehead across Dib's shoulder blades and growled, annoyed. "° _Akinitoi_ °" he snapped roughly, digging his claws into the dip of Dib's hips and drawing blood. Even Irken seemed to take work now, given how jagged it sounded.

"Mmph!" Dib protested weakly.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head when the tendril slowly undulating its way into his cock struck something at the base that made his entire body lock up, fire coursing through his already aching limbs. He would've come again had something not been blocking it. Instead, the pressure just continued to build far past what he was used to, until his abdomen felt swollen with it.

Dib felt like he might explode with how badly he needed to come, everything coming together to smash into his brain like a calamitous cacophony of sensation. The inability to move coupled with the fuzzy feeling of lack of oxygen, and his mind fell into a soft state. The pain was gone, the panic was gone, the indignance was gone, and all that was left was the blind need to submit to the pleasure coursing through his veins. The Tallest could do anything he wanted to him right now and Dib _would not care_. He felt dizzy, moaning shamelessly and sucking, mindless, at the tentacle shoved down his throat. 

Zim shuddered violently and let out a purr that sounded like scraped up broken glass, his jutting hips knocking harshly forward into Dib as the tentacles stuffed inside him pulsed and splurted. Those razor sharp teeth (both sets) gnashed into Dib yet again, on the opposite shoulder, feral and claiming. 

Dib sobbed as his whole body spasmed, shoved over the edge with nowhere to go. His vision went spotty and his ass clenched around Zim, who snarled against his skin and bit deeper into his flesh in retaliation.

Hot, viscous slick splattered inside him and sprayed into his mouth like liquid embers. It didn't taste good by any means, but Dib swallowed it down like ambrosia, lips a tingly type of numb. When the tendril in his mouth retreated, Dib let out a desperate mewl and tried to thrust his hips back, frustrated tears sticking his eyelashes together.

"Please," he rasped. "Please, please, _please_!"

What exactly he was begging for, he didn't know. All he knew was that he _wanted_ something and he wasn't _getting_ it and it was driving him _insane_.

Zim couldn't speak anymore, it seemed, because he merely gave a heavy rumble as he nuzzled into Dib's back and tangled his split antennae in the human's hair. That long, thick tongue flicked out to smooth over the jagged rings of teeth marks now etched into Dib's skin--just another wound that would eventually add to his tapestry of scars. Zim licked the backs of his teeth and growled, scrubbing his jaw across Dib's skin like an oversized, eldritch cat. 

"° _S...S-Seiina_ °" he managed to spit out after a moment, sounding agitated. 

And Dib recognized that word, if only because it was often used to mock those in his unit. Specifically him.

 _ **Hungry**_.

And maybe, with what Zim had said before about the Primal Molt triggering an insatiable sort of hunger that led to Tallests eating their own kind on murderous rampages, Dib should've been afraid. But Dib was so far from sense and reality at the moment that he couldn't care. The danger was refusing to register. 

But as Zim began moving again, not to eat him, but to try and insert even more of himself into Dib's receptive body, Dib was starting to realize that he could happily die like this.

Bet be damned.

•🔻•

It was five days later before Dib was finally able wake up fully cognizant and without something shoved into one end or the other. 

His eyes fluttered open and he let out a groan, hissing as he tried to push himself up off the floor. Dib was abruptly and painfully reminded of every injury he'd ever gotten. His entire body felt like it had been shoved through a meat grinder, and he felt embarrassingly empty, his muscles contracting and stretching as it trying to find something that wasn't there. 

All he found was gauze around his shoulders and a new shackle around his wrists, this one attached to the floor a little ways away.

Dib bolted upright, grimacing as his body screamed in protest. Rubbing harshly at his eyes, he looked around to see that he was still in the throne room of the Massive. The end of his tether was hooked into the leg of the metal wrought throne atop the dias at the front of the room, where Tallest Zim now sat. 

He had redonned his armor and skirts, having at some point reverted back to his previous, not horrifying Irken form. He was perched lazily on the seat, slouched slightly as he swiped a claw idly across a screen hovering in front of him, brow furrowed. He looked about as awful as Dib felt.

"I am out of commission for a single cycle and somehow they manage to ruin _everything_. Idiots!" He huffed to himself after a moment, irate.

Dib felt frozen. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say. What was one supposed to say and do in a situation like this? 

"I'm alive." 

That worked.

Without even glancing at him, Zim hummed. "You are. Barely. You should not be." He swiped again, then held the tip of his claw over a small icon. "Your body is incredibly adept at fighting off infection and healing surface wounds, as well handling a large amount of pain. I did have to summon a medical drone so you would not go into shock, however. You're welcome."

Humiliated or not, Dib still had no filter. His eyes narrowed and he snapped, "What, you expect me to thank you?"

Giving a raspy, high chuckle, Zim glanced at him with amused eyes. "Hardly," he sneered with a smirk. "Despite your wonderfully pliant behavior during my Molt, I did not forget your conduct beforehand, nor the unit you were retrieved from. _Delinquent._ "

Dib blushed so hard that his chest dusted pink, the tips of his ears gone red. He scowled and winced as he tried to stand. "What the hell is with the chains?"

"Insurance," Tallest Zim replied slyly. "I have a feeling you're not going to take your promotion well, what with how stupid you are."

"What _promotion_?" Dib demanded, mind racing. "I lived. I won! You have to let me go--you promised me my freedom!" He continued, voice rising with both glee and vindication. 

"Mm. Change of plans." Zim grinned at him, malicious and faintly hungry. He closed the screen and turned to face Dib fully. "Given that you are the only non-Irken creature to ever survive a full Primal Molt with a Tallest, you are an incredibly rare specimen. It would be negligent of me as a leader to let you escape our grasp," he crooned in faux sorrow. He tipped his head, antennae twitching forwards. "So you've been promoted from labor drone to Courtesan."

"WHAT?" Dib roared, incensed. " _NO!_ You can't just fucking do that! You can't go back on our deal!"

"I can, I will, and I already have." Zim reached down and wrapped a hand around Dib's tether to yank him towards the throne. Dib yelped and stumbled forward, Zim catching him by the ribs before he could crash into the edge of the metal seat. He hauled Dib around the arm of the throne and set the bewildered and angry human on his lap. "Besides, if I'm remembering right, Dib-slave, it's not like you didn't enjoy yourself."

A flustered flush deepened the crimson of Dib's cheeks. He spluttered, "T-That's only because your stupid fucking aphrodisiac venom made me! Humans aren't supposed to get off on being damn near split in half!"

Zim blinked, then his brow furrowed. Slowly, his lips curled into a smug grin. "That's not what it does."

Dib froze. "What?"

"It's a numbing agent that slows reaction times in prey. It is very much _not_ an aphrodisiac." Zim was still giving him that infuriating smirk. "Anything you felt? That was all _you_." The Tallest looked positively delighted at this revelation.

"I--you're lying," Dib argued faintly, though he knew that the prick probably wasn't. It had been years since Dib had been worried about sex, but back when he had been, his tastes were...outlandish. 

Zim trailed a claw across Dib's bottom lip, eyes half-lidded. "I assure you, filth-beast, I am not. But, it's a point in your favor, your freakish desires," He mused, head cocked curiously. "My future Molts shouldn't be as difficult as this one for you."

"No," Dib said sharply, gnashing his teeth at the black gloved finger near his mouth. Zim hastily withdrew it. "We had a deal! Now you either let me go free, or you kill me, because there is no way in _hell_ I am sticking around to be an alien tyrant's fuck-pet," He snarled.

"Insolent fool boy!" Tallest Zim snapped, antennae vibrating with indignance. "Stupid, feral little beast! I am offering you a place of _honor_ , and yet you would rather I kill you?"

"Better to be dead than on the cock of a slave master--a _liar_!" Dib spat back.

"Fine!" Zim snarled, grasping Dib's hair and yanking. Dib let out a quiet, muffled noise. "Choose something else! Pick a reward that is something other than your freedom!" He commanded.

"How do I know you'll keep your promise? You've already gone back on your word once!" Dib managed to cough out, throat straining as Zim continued to pull his head back, baring his neck to the Tallest's glinting eyes.

"Because, you infuriatingly beddable human, you have something I want. Before, I did not expect you to live, but now that you have, you are invaluable. So pick something, Dib-slave, before I get _impatient_ ," Zim hissed, eyes like slits as he glared down at Dib.

Dib paused for a moment to absorb that, and swallowed. Zim watched his Adam's apple Bob with rapt attention. 

Wetting his lips, Dib finally spoke. "I want better rations in the Delinquent unit."

Zim's head whipped up, startled. "What? Why?"

"Because they're _starving_. The Enforcers pocket most of the snacks and then punish us when we pass out from hunger. It's not fair."

"Why would you care about that? It's not like you'll be going back there."

"There are _kids_ in my unit," Dib seethed, furious.

"And?"

Dib let out a frustrated scream and reached up to claw at Zim's face. Zim let out a surprised yelp and caught Dib's wrists before the human's hands could reach his eyes.

"Fine, fine! I will ensure that your prior unit is well-fed. Happy?"

"And the kids?" Dib shot back.

Zim rolled his eyes and groaned. "Especially the whining smeets! The idiotic larvae will be _fat_ from how well I will have them fed. Now will you cease your barking?"

Dib's trembling hands fell limp in Zim's grasp, and Dib let out a heavy breath. There was a tense moment of silence, but eventually Dib closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay. Okay, I'll be your Courtesan or whatever."

Zim huffed and nodded sharply. "Of course you will," he said haughtily, before dropping his head to bury his face in the crook of Dib's neck, where the gauze started. His antennae perked forward to entangle in Dib's cowlick and he let out a purr, much less thundering than before. "Zim is going to enjoy you very much, Dib-beast."

Dib swallowed and fought down yet another blush. Thinking back to the hazy ecstasy of being fucked and used beyond his limits, he shivered. Fuck.

He would never admit it, but Dib thought that he might just enjoy this too.

**Author's Note:**

> (If only to see the look on Red and Purple's FACES--)
> 
> Eldritch Zim Eldritch Zim Eldritch Zim Eld--
> 
> Yikillon - Yield/Obey.  
> Akinitoi - Stay still.  
> Seiina - Hungry.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Zydrate (The Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283669) by [shyna_dovey_dovey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna_dovey_dovey/pseuds/shyna_dovey_dovey)




End file.
